That's my capital
by Seth Kirkland-Jones
Summary: America's been shot and his son Michael Washington D.C. has stepped in, theyre practically twins btw this is the story Louisiana will have a one shot off of
1. Chapter 1

"And this is how you point your gun incase of an intruder". A secret service member said to the new kid.

"Got it sir".

"Remember we protect the president and America".

"I thought that the troops did that".

"No not the nation the person".

"What, your lying nations are not human". The younger male said just as America stepped out of the white house.

"Mr. America". The older guard called America, who was eating a burger, over to them. America walked over and saw the two men.

"Sup dudes what's the problem".

"This is America, you guard him, the president, and the presidents family understood".

"Y-Yes sir". The boy said gun in hand, America was curious about what they were doing.

"He a newb". He said with a chuckle.

"Yes he is Mr. America". At this America put his hand out with his all American smile.

"Sweet dude, hope you have a wild shot to save the president at anytime needed".

"Unfortunately he is still learning gun positions".

"Oh dude let's see what you've learned". America said finishing his Hamburger.

"O-Ok". He said and brought the gun up. "Up in front of you, point at target, hand on trig-". Just then the gun went off and America fell back.

-5 Days Later-

"Ok roll call everyone sit down, Ja". Germany said and everyone sat down. "Afghanistan".

"Here". He said with a smile.

"Albania".

"Over here".

"Algeria".

"Present".

"America".

"…". There was a long silence as everyone looked at America's empty seat.

"Not here, honestly he vouldn't even pick up his phone for a call about zis meeting".

"Stupid hit wouldn't pick up my calls neither, it's completely uncalled for, he is holding this meeting".

"For once I agree with Angleterre". France sai crossing his arms.

"Maybe he slept in ve~".

"Vell zats his fault". Germany said and the room went quiet once more. "Andorra".

"Here".

"Angola". Before the Nation could answer America busted through the door in a sweat, this got all the Nation curious.

"Sorry I'm late dudes". He said with a nerves laugh.

"America vould you like to tell me where you were all week and this morning".

"I'm afraid the states tied me up". He said with a chuckle. "No seriously, they tied me up. Then this morning Hawaii got into the sugar and bounced off the walls bros, but I'm a hero so I can take care of them".

"Then why did you not return any calls". Canada said.

"Louisiana stole my phone I couldn't". America said sitting down.

"Still mad isn't she".

"Fuck yes, she keeps throwing pointy objects at me".

"She can be scary".

"HA HA HA MAYBE TO YOU GUYS, BUT NOT TO A HERO LIKE ME". America laughed in his hero voice.

"Ok let's finish role call and start zis meeting". Germany said and for the next four hours everyone fought about their past.

"JAPAN BRO WHAT'S UP".

"Is something wrong America-San, you seem different".

"HA HA HA DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN HEROES ARE NEVER-".

"You seem more, American today. AH I'VE GOT IT YOU DON'T HAVE HAMBURGER". Japan shouted and everyone looked at the two.

"It's true America you haven't had fatty food in here". Italy said standing next to Japan now.

"Eh dudes, kind of creeping me out".

"America are you alright". Britain asked checking America's forehead. America pushed Britain away with enough force for him to fall into the table.

"Dudes I'm fine I'm just trying to finish a bet with Louis". America said hoping they believed him.

"What's the bet".

"If I can not eat burgers for a month, she will forgive me".

"Wow what a lie". England said standing straight.

"IT'S TRUE DUDES HEROES DON'T LIE CALL HER AND ASK HER". America said and pulled out his phone.

"That isn't your phone". Japan pointed out.

"Ah SHIT DUDES THIS IS MICHAEL'S, HE MUST HAVE MINE". America slapped himself in the head.

"Oh well it has Louisiana's number". Canada said and America pressed the call button.

It rung about three times before she actually picked up.

"What is up Mike". She said as America put it on speaker.

"It's America Louis".

"What do you want ass".

"can you tell the guys our bet about the hamburgers". He said with a plea.

"Yes stop eating them fat ass". She said and hung up.

"Ha Ha".

"Well I think we take her word for it". The nations said and rushed out for lunch.

They had an hour lunch so America decided to visit the nearby hospital. He met Louisiana and Hawaii at the door.

"How is he".

"Doctors say he's in a watch situation but it's ok if we visit".

"It's good we got him a big room". America said as they walked into an elevator. They pressed the third floor button and talked about the meeting.

"They are a little suspicious of me, but I'm sure if you guys play along then I can pull it off". America said and they walked down the hallway to room 208. Louisiana opened the door to show all 48 states sitting in the room.

"How is he". America asked and walked to his bed.

"Same old same old what about you Michael".

"Well it's a bit bumpy, and all the do is fight about the past and random shit like that".

"Well at least no one expects you D.C.". Michigan said holding Hawaii, Iowa nodded as she held, the real, America's hand. America had been shot in the chest five days ago and hadn't woken up yet, his heart is pretty strong but it was a heavy shot.

"Hm don't worry guys I'll do my best". D.C. said hugging his sister and filling everyone in. About 40 minutes passed and Michael had to leave.

"I'll be back guys call if something happens, two more days of this".

"Alright see you later Wash". Minnesota said and with a smile he left. Michael ran out the door and drove to the meeting without even eating. He managed to make it into the room before the group and decided to mess with his phone. He flipped through his family photos and smiled, or laughed, at them.

He found a really goofy one where they had all 50 of them and America making the cracktastic faces. America's was where his tongue was sticking out and his eyes crosses with big red glasses on. He laughed for a bit till the other nations walked in and he put the phone away.

"Hey America". England said putting a hand on Michael's shoulder.

"Yah Iggy". His dad told him that word annoyed England.

"I didn't see you anywhere at lunch where'd you go".

"Oh I skipped it and went to see if the states hadn't torn up D.C.'s house". There was a shatter after everyone heard 'America' say he skipped lunch.

"Um ok". England backed away and sat next to a scared French man.

"Americ-ca your turn for a presentation".

"OH YAH SO DUDES WHAT'S THE TOPIC AGAIN".

"You f-forgot".

"HA HA HA A HERO NEVER FORGETS THEY JUST PUT IT SOMEWHERE IN THEIR HEADS".

"It's about pollution". Russia spoke up with his smile.

"OK SO I THINK WE SHOULD LIKE ATTACK ENGLAND BECAUSE OF THE OIL SPILL".

"SHUT UP YOU WANKER YOUR WRAPPERS ARE ALL OVER YOUR COUNTRY".

"BLAH BLAH BLAH, ANY QUESTIONS WELL I DON'T CARE I'M DONE". Michael sat down with a smile on his face and took out his phone. He looked at more pictures, often interrupting someone's speech with laughter.

"Zat is sie end of meine speech". Germany said as Michael's phone went off. "America".

"Dude shut up this is important". He said and answered the phone.

"Sup Illinois what's up".

"IT'S TERRIBLE IT'S TERRIBLE GET OVER HERE NOW". She yelled loud enough or the nations to here.

"Quiet Illinois, what happened".

"It's stopped It's stopped he's in surgery, his heart it stopped".

"WHAT I'LL BE RIGT THERE". Michael yelled scaring the others as he shook. He hung up and looked at everyone ready to cry. "Gotta go dudes, take notes kay". He said and rushed out as fast as he could. He rushed down the stairs and called Louisiana.

"MIKE". She yelled through the phone.

"WHAT HAPPENED LOUIS".

"HE JUST-HIS HEART JUST STOPPED AND HE'S IN SURGERY NOW".

"DADDY DADDY". Hawaii yelled and cried in the background.

"IM ON MY WAY PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF LADY LIBERTY LET HIM SURVIVE". He yelled and hung up before jumping in his car. It took him about ten minutes to get there and he was greeted by Michigan and Hawaii.

"D.C.". Hawaii cried and he took the toddler into his arms before going inside.

"It's ok". He said shaking her up and down in his arms, but it didn't help that he cried too. He walked in with the two and was met by his fellow states.

"He can't die right he's America right". Arizona whimpered as Arkansas hugged her.

"I don't know". Michael said and for the rest of the night they waited in the waiting room. The next day came and America had gone through a successful surgery an the states sat once again in his room.

"Our Father, which art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come.  
Thy will be done in earth,  
As it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
As we forgive them that trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom,  
The power, and the glory,  
For ever and ever". Michigan said.

"Amen". Everyone said around her, the states always went to church, once a year, and this was their favorite prayer.

"So how is everything going any news Mike".

"No, no one notices me yet, but I better go get a shower I got another one in two hours".

"Another what". A voice said and everyone jump. America smiled at his kids, happy to see them.

"DADDY". Hawaii yelled and hugged him, followed by everyone else.

"WE WERE SCARED OLD MAN". Alabama yelled.

"YAH WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PLAYING DEAD ON US".

"HA HA NICE TO SEE YOU TOO, I've got a few questions though". America said and looked at Michael wearing his jacket and blue contacts. The only distinction between the two was the eyes, Michael had emerald green eyes. "One, what meeting".

"The UN". Louisiana said with a pout and America's jaw dropped.

"You sent Michael to take my place, what's wrong with you guys". He said knowing the stress in a meeting.

"It was my idea". Michael said. "You got yet and I won't let anyone know, not uncle Matt, not Japan, Not that Brit". Michael had a grudge on England for the attack on the capital of 1812.

"This is a bad idea, your staying here". America said with a small glare.

"I'm going and I'll go till your better". He said and walked out against America's yells.

In the next two hours Michael had bathe and waited in the meeting room with unshed tears in his eyes. As the others filed in they notice a sad aura around him.

"America, are you alright". England asked and Michael tensed up.

"Y-Yah, let's get this meeting started dudes". He said and stood up. Everyone were looking at him as they noticed he was bothered.

"Are you sure, you rushed out yesterday ready to cry". Canada asked and Michael smiled at him.

"Yes everything is great Matt". He said and notice America standing outside the door. He looked at his son with an apologetic smile which was contagious.

"What's wrong America".

"Nothing at all dude and what are you talking about Matt Heroes don't cry". America's smile widened but Michael's broke. He ran out ,confusing everyone, and to his father.

"You done now". He said to his crying son, who handed him his jacket.

"Y-Yes sir, why aren't you in the h-hospital". He asked hugging his dad.

"I'm a Nation, this wouldn't have lasted long". America said. He was dressed in his normal uniform now and bathed. "I think it's time you apologize for lying".

"B-But".

"And tell the truth". America said slumping and arm on his son's shoulders.

"Yes sir". He said and wiped the tears away. America chuckled and led his son into the meeting room.

"America vhat ha-VHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU". Germany yelled.

"Sorry guys you've been had". America said with a chuckle. "This is my son Michael T. Jones, also known as Washington. He was pretending to be me yesterday sorry dudes".

"Oh that's a lie America".

"NO WAY DUDE HEROES DON'T LIE". Michael said and that's when they realized they had been tricked.

"BLOODY HELL IS HE DOING IN YOUR PLACE YOU SLACKER".

"I didn't know". America shrugged as Michael took out the color contacts.

"Dad was in the hospital all week, and I'd go to hell before I let you guys know". He said in his much more him voice.

"Why were you in the hospital America". England asked Rollin his eyes.

"oh yah I was shot in the chest accidentally". America said with his hero smile and some paled. "Newb couldn't hold a gun right".

"You take everything as a joke dad you almost died yesterday". He said tears in his eyes again.

"But I didn't, you're to serious Mike".

"Whatever old man I'm going home an getting something to eat, also England". Michael said glaring at the nation. "I hate you so much". He walked out trying to get away from his dad.

"That's my capital".


	2. Chapter 2

"Zat is sie end of meine speech". Germany said as Michael's phone went off. "America".

"Dude shut up this is important". He said and answered the phone.

"Sup Illinois what's up".

"IT'S TERRIBLE IT'S TERRIBLE GET OVER HERE NOW". She yelled loud enough or the nations to here.

"Quiet Illinois, what happened".

"It's stopped It's stopped he's in surgery, his heart it stopped".

"WHAT I'LL BE RIGT THERE". Michael yelled scaring the others as he shook. He hung up and looked at everyone ready to cry. "Gotta go dudes, take notes kay". He said and rushed out as fast as he could. He rushed down the stairs and called Louisiana.

"MIKE". She yelled through the phone.

"WHAT HAPPENED LOUIS".

"HE JUST-HIS HEART JUST STOPPED AND HE'S IN SURGERY NOW".

"DADDY DADDY". Hawaii yelled and cried in the background.

"IM ON MY WAY PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF LADY LIBERTY LET HIM SURVIVE". He yelled and hung up before jumping in his car. It took him about ten minutes to get there and he was greeted by Michigan and Hawaii.

"D.C.". Hawaii cried and he took the toddler into his arms before going inside.

"It's ok". He said shaking her up and down in his arms, but it didn't help that he cried too. He walked in with the two and was met by his fellow states.

"He can't die right he's America right". Arizona whimpered as Arkansas hugged her.

"I don't know". Michael said and for the rest of the night they waited in the waiting room. The next day came and America had gone through a successful surgery an the states sat once again in his room.

"Our Father, which art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come.  
Thy will be done in earth,  
As it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
As we forgive them that trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,  
But deliver us from evil.  
For thine is the kingdom,  
The power, and the glory,  
For ever and ever". Michigan said.

"Amen". Everyone said around her, the states always went to church, once a year, and this was their favorite prayer.

"So how is everything going any news Mike".

"No, no one notices me yet, but I better go get a shower I got another one in two hours".

"Another what". A voice said and everyone jump. America smiled at his kids, happy to see them.

"DADDY". Hawaii yelled and hugged him, followed by everyone else.

"WE WERE SCARED OLD MAN". Alabama yelled.

"YAH WHAT WERE YOU THINKING PLAYING DEAD ON US".

"HA HA NICE TO SEE YOU TOO, I've got a few questions though". America said and looked at Michael wearing his jacket and blue contacts. The only distinction between the two was the eyes, Michael had emerald green eyes. "One, what meeting".

"The UN". Louisiana said with a pout and America's jaw dropped.

"You sent Michael to take my place, what's wrong with you guys". He said knowing the stress in a meeting.

"It was my idea". Michael said. "You got shot and I won't let anyone know, not uncle Matt, not Japan, Not that Brit". Michael had a grudge on England for the attack on the capital of 1812.

"This is a bad idea, your staying here". America said with a small glare.

"I'm going and I'll go till your better, I love you daddy". He said and walked out against America's yells.

In the next two hours Michael had bathed and waited in the meeting room with unshed tears in his eyes. As the others filed in they notice a sad aura around him.

"America, are you alright". England asked and Michael tensed up.

"Y-Yah, let's get this meeting started dudes". He said and stood up. Everyone were looking at him as they noticed he was bothered.

"Are you sure, you rushed out yesterday ready to cry". Canada asked and Michael smiled at him.

"Yes everything is great Matt". He said with a smile. "Just a small problem with the kids, D.C. accidentally cut is hand deep". He said with a sad smile.

"Oh ok then, is he alright".

"He's fine, let's start this meeting". He stated as happily as he could and the others looked at him worriedly. The sat down and Michael walked up to the podium. "Taxes, If the Brits stop them then they'll go down. Basically if we we lower then it will be a huge money lose and you guys get no money. I propose that we-". He was cut off as Illinois, Texas, and Louisiana walked into the room looking pitiful.

"D". Illinois said crying massive amounts of tears. "He-He".

"N-No, guy no".

"50 minutes ago, flatlined". Texas said and his sisters broke down in tears, even Michael was crying.

"DON'T LIE, HE WOULDN'T". D.C. looked to his siblings hoping to see the joke, then his dad would run up to him so much Alive. There was no trace and he immediately knew, America was dead. "N-No". He said and walked over to his siblings before collapsing on Texas. "NO HE COULDN'T D-DAD, OLD MAN". He yelled and his brother hugged him.

"Guys whats going on, Eh". Canada asked walking over with Britain.

"D-DADDY FLATLINED". Louisiana yelled as more tears bursted. "HE'S DEAD".

"What, then who's this". England said and Michael turned around and look up at England from the floor. "I'M D.C. BRITISH FUCKER". He yelled and hugged England. "My dads gone, he's dead. America's dead, I didn't even get to say goodbye". He said and cried into England shirt.

"My brothers dead". Canada collapsed to the ground and Prussia ran over to comfort him. "UGH". Canada broke down into wailing as Prussia comforted him and the rest of the countries tried to calm the rest.

"My dear Michael I'm sorry I didn't know that was you. I'm so sorry about America". He said trying to hold back hid tears, but they came from the red eyes. "Michael". He said and held the boys head to his chest. "I'm so sorry". He cried on the boys head.

"E-England".

"The others are helping the ones that are having a meltdown. Ohio was screaming while curled up in the corner at the nurse".

"Hawaii and Alaska are crying on dad". Texas said.

"The others are making funeral plans".

"Who's going to be America then". Canada asked still shaking in Prussia's hold. Michael got out of England's hold and he walked to the front of the table. He slapped his hand down just as the rest of his sibling entered the room.

"I'm Michael T. Jones, Washinton D.C. I'm America". D.C. said and his sibling hit the table on the other side.

"I'm Jeanette-Bonnefoy-Carriedo-La Fayette-Jones, Louisiana I'm America".

"I'm Blake Jones, Texas I'm America".

"I'm Nicole Jones, Illinois I'm America".

"I'm Adlar Jones, Delaware I'm America".

"I'm Benjamin Kirkland-Jones, Pennsylvania I'm America".

"I'm Anna S. Jones, Georgia I'm America".

"I'm Nathan Jones, Connecticut I'm America".

"I'm Derek Jones, Massachusetts I'm America".

"I'm Samuel Jones, Maryland I'm America".

"I'm Madison F. Kirkland Jones, South Carolina I'm America".

"I'm Caleb Jones, New Hampshire I'm America".

"I'm Ophelia Jones, Virginia I'm America".

"I'm Blair Jones, New York I'm America".

"I'm James Caroline Jones, North Carolina I'm America".

"I'm Olivia Kirkland-Jones, Rhode Island I'm America".

"I'm Jen Jones, Vermont I'm America".

"I'm Shelby N. Jones, Kentucky I'm America".

"I'm Kevin Jones, Tennessee I'm America".

"I'm Taylor Jones, Ohio I'm America".

"I'm Martine Bonnefry-Jones, Indiana I'm America".

"I'm Logan Marshall Jones, Mississippi I'm America".

"I'm Jason Fortland Jones, Alabama I'm America".

"I'm Steven Saint Croix Jones, Maine I'm America".

"I'm River Spirit Jones, Missouri I'm America".

"I'm Aria Jones, Arkansas I'm America".

"I'm Miranda Jones, Michigan I'm America".

"I'm Katherine Jones, Florida I'm America".

"I'm Grace Jones, Iowa I'm America".

"I'm Emma Jones, Wisconsin I'm America".

"I'm Angel Jones, California I'm America".

"I'm Alan Karlsson Jones, Minnesota I'm America".

"I'm John F. Jones, Oregon I'm America".

"I'm Dorothy Jones, Kansas I'm America".

"I'm Nellie Jones, Nevada I'm America".

"I'm Eric Jones, West Virginia I'm America".

"I'm Curtis Jones, Nebraska I'm America".

"I'm Cooper West Jones, Colorado I'm America".

"I'm Valerie Jones-Kirkland, North Dakota I'm America".

"I'm Paige Jones-Kirkland, South Dakota I'm America".

"I'm John F. Brown Jones, Montana I'm America".

"I'm Jeremy Jones, Idaho I'm America".

"I'm Landon Morgan Jones, Wyoming I'm America".

"I'm Brooklyn Sarah Jones, Utah I'm America".

"I'm Henrietta Guthrie-Jones, Oklahoma I'm America".

"I'm Dylan Jones, New Mexico I'm America".

"I'm Naomi Wright Jones, Arizona I'm America".

"Siku Jones, Alaska I'm Amewica".

"Kalaukia Alakaine Jones, Hawaii I'm Amewica". The states all slammed their hands on the table and looked at the nation.

"We're the United States of America". They said together and smiled as much as they could.

"I'll represent our nation in meetings". D.C. said.

"I'll take care of my siblings". Louisiana stated.

"I'll watch the economy and help with information". Michigan said with a wide smile.

"We'll make dad proud". They said and looked up to the ceiling. "Old man". They said and started to cry again. "DADDY". They yelled and several nations had to calm them and Canada down. The carpet was wet from the tears, the states never got over their fathers accidental death, but they did heal enough to stand it.

HOWS THIS HETAPASTA


End file.
